


Of Holiday Tidings and Bedroom Mischief

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit nudity but Implicit sex, Fluff, Friendly debate, Improvised rolepay, In the bed, M/M, Mentions of families and friends, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 6 of 8! Culture! Matthias and Alfred talk about small cultural differences and reminisce about their different traditions in the morning before Christmas Eve. Alfred gets a little frisky and wants to seat on Santa's lap, but Matthias wantss to make sure he's been a good boy first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

"Zee." 

"Zed." 

"Zee." 

"Zed." 

"...Zed." 

"Zed." Matthias smirks and Alfred scowls. Buck-naked and lying in the afterglow of the morning-after, no one wanted to leave the bed, draped by a cozy duvet, to start their day and make breakfast. They were in Al's large farm nestled way, way, way inside sloping mountain ranges where the sun peaks out like nowhere else in the world. Blue mountains, a yellow sun, an orange sky with birds chirping and the distant crowing of the roosters could be heard.

The Dane turns to his side and boops the man's nose. He then staggers forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred's chest, rolling them onto the younger man's back. He looks up at him with loving, puppy-dog eyes and the American gives a wry smile and combs his fingers through fluffy wheaten gold locks. 

"Shoes inside." Alfred giggles. 

Matthias groans. "Outside." He knows that. **THAT WAS A RULE THEY ESTABLISHED EARLY ON,** even before they were a couple. No shoes inside, there are cozy slippers for everybody. Floors stay cleans. Feet get rest. Everybody's happy.

"Sure." Alfred rolls his eyes, knowing that that was one thing his lover advocates passionately for. But still—

"Inside." 

"Out." His icy glare was far less intimidating with fingers carding his hair. In fact, it looked like an adorable pout from a puppy—trying to be all tough and bite-y.

"We _technically_ bring our shoes _inside_ first, then leave them by the door. So..." Alfred shrugs his shoulders, proudly lifting his arms to pillow his head. "In." 

Matthias looks flabbergasted, shocked, speechless. The revelation had hit him too hard. He mocks excruciating pain, throwing himself away and pasting his palms on his eyes, making ridiculous sounds of hurt. He pulls his face to show the flesh beneath his lower eyelids. 

"My mind! I am losing my sanity!!!" He screams, kicking his feet in the air, nude, in abandon, and Alfred laughs so hard he starts snorting. 

He holds his stomach as his lover continues to make a fool of himself until he almost begs him to stop amidst a laughing fit.

As Alfred calms down, he throws himself back to the pillows from the lightheadedness. Matthias crawled beside him, tucking his bare-ass under the blanket before looping an arm around Al's. 

The younger man cozies up to him, resting his head on a sturdy shoulder. Their fingers lock and Matthias plays with a strand of hair on Al's arm.

"So..." Al begins. "Can we eat the _pepperkakers_ now?" His voice was filled with child-like hope and enthusiasm. 

Oh, _pepperkakers, brundkagers,_ gingerbreads of all kind, perfuming the halls and the living room and the kitchen in such seasonal, spicy, heart-warming scent for the past weeks. The smell became so strong late night that Alfred had to sit on his hands not to take one of the crispy snow-flake shaped cookies tied by the windows last night. 

Good thing Matthias showed up the way he did. In an oversized, tacky Christmas sweater and jeans that somehow turned Alfred on. Maybe it's because, every year since they've been an official thing, the man never failed to surprise him with the tackiest, weirdest sweaters in existence. And the effort to do so...was endearing to say the least. He says that he's proud to wear something that was kind of like an American tradition.

Matthias slaves over the stove the first Sunday of December, after going to the first mass of the day. He likes going alone to really reflect on what he's thankful for and what he might not be for and Alfred respects that, waiting outside the church instead with a pick-up truck for the goods he was gonna need for baking. 

For a whole day the house is stuffy and hot. Enough for the man to shed his clothes to a bare minimum of an undershirt and apron. Most times he helps around and with Mat always being surprised for first few years, it seems quite obvious to him that his lover usually made the batches of cookies all on his own. Good thing, they had room for their own traditions.

However, it was almost just as much of a tradition to distract his busy Dane while he works his ass off making cookies. Sometimes it was just a corny joke or a tight hug. Other times he'd drop to his knees and let his pretty mouth be his the Dane's personal cum dump, if he hadn't cleaned his ass out yet. There were also times when Matthias went a little freaky and started feeding him batter naked and just...getting off on that. In the end, Al always got off from it too. 

Just, God, this man that he loves-

Matthias shakes his head and smiles. "No. Not until Christmas Eve, Alfred." 

-and hates _occasionally._

"But...the kitchen's starting to smell real good and you can'tjust leave them there waiting for a someone to eat them!" Alfred protests, trying to sway his lover with bright blue eyes.

"No." The Dane repeats. He doesn't look at Alfred because he knows for a fact that even the slightest eye contact would just prolong the whining. "Ya have to wait like everybody else. Esther and Peter have been waiting just as long as ya and I'm not gonna break there little hearts."

"You're breaking my heart now, babe!" Alfred whines, clutching Matthias and pouting his lips. "Come on, don't you love me?"

"I do but that doesn't stop me from being fair." Mat reasons patiently, while reciprocating the hug. "Everybody gets a share on it. I don't play favorites with this or I'll have four grown-ass babies breathing down my neck." 

Ah, yes, Christmas dinner with their whole family. Jett and Berwald brought the kids over with a container of kangaroo steak ready for cooking. Lukas and Nat brought fruit cake, always bringing the most alcohol-saturated one they're could find. Francis and Arthur brought gifts, continuing their intense holiday rivalry with Tino. Ivan and Mattie had DVDs to last the whole night. And Emil, strangely and consistently, brought more firewood that was deemed necessary.

Everybody else also brought food. Di brought good hummus and Feli brought pasta. Li and Xavier always had something new cooking up in the oven. Ludwig and Lars usually brought beer for the grown-ups and eggnog for the kids. The whole of South America had enough food to last them for days. 

They hadn't bothered cooking for Christmas for a while now. But they always had a small breakfast to themselves come Christmas morning and hot cocoa by the fire, all snuggled on the sofa with layers of fleece blankets.

"All-year round you've always been a mature, loving uncle, but come Christmas and you behave like their three-year old cousin." Matthias teases. "Cute but annoying." 

"Three-year old..." Alfred snorts. "A kid couldn't fuck that sweet dick of yers like I did." He says smugly, pillowing his head with his arms with a confident huff.

"Well, only little kid's sit on Santa's lap." He turns to face the American.

"But only grown-ups get to ride his _sleigh._ " The other returned as if it was a challenge. 

"Nope. Only took kids can." Matthias holds Alfred by his waist as the man straddles his lap.

"Have I been a good boy then?" Al tempts with a soft and slow kiss that lights the passion deep in Mat's belly.

"Depends." His icy blues become lidded and darker and his smile inviting for something more. His callused hands reach familiar territory, taut, godly ass. He squeezes and Alfred couldn't help the squeak he lets out. 

"But Santa...." the American whimpers as a mouth wets a line behind his ear all the way down to his muscled chest and nipple.

"Good boys don't say but's." A thumb presses on his lower lip. Alfred takes hold of his hand and guides it to cup his cheek.

"Yes, Santa."

**Author's Note:**

> -Not really focused in the Culture theme because one thing led to another haha  
> -Numerous "Randomness" references  
> -I see South America to be Al's distant relative who come over and make a fuss over their cousins every moment they can--Matthew is a little uncomfortable with constant contact and loud voices but Alfred is just as excited to see them as they are him.  
> -Canada's dating one of Al's best buddies, Russia  
> -Lukas/Norway is going out with Nat/Belarus  
> -Di is Sadik/Turkey and he DOES go out with Feli/N.Itay  
> -Li is Allistor/Scotland who is dating Xavier/Macau  
> -Lars/Netherlands is with Ludwig!!  
> -Berwald/Sweden has a small family with Jett/Australia, consisting of Esther/Wy and Peter/Seland and Kent/Ladonia  
> -Yes. Everything is crack.


End file.
